Bandages
by SephirothChan
Summary: The boys of Naruto have all gotten themselves mixed up in the In the Ward for Mentally Unstable Teens for various reasons. Some like Naruto are suicidal other are just plian nuts. Either way they find comfort and friendship in eachother, many yaoi couples


Naruto Uzumaki's life was hell plain and simple. All he wanted was to die, at one point it had been his dream to do politics or something so he could change some of the things that sucked so bad for him. Any more even that didn't seem like any kind of constitution to him. His father had been a soldier and died at war while his mother died during his birth. He never knew either of them and spent much of his childhood passed off from relative to relative. He was 16 and living with his uncle Jiriya when he finally decided he'd had enough. He had no friends and school was just plain awful everyone avoided him like the plague. His home life was no better his uncle was an alcoholic porn director and was never home.

One night he just couldn't take it anymore he was in the bathtub when he finally gave up He picked the blade out of his razor and started cutting. He cried and sliced through the skin as his crappy life flashed before his eyes. It was finally going to be over. Poor Naruto would pick the one night his uncle decided to come home early. He heard the front door opening but he was already fading in and out of consciousness. The bloody water was flowing across the bathroom floor and was starting to seep out onto the white carpet.

Jiriya was actually sober for once, it had been a pretty good day for him at work and he was going to ask Naruto if he wanted to go out to dinner, he knew he hadn't spent much time with him lately. He heard the water running and figured he was bathing but decided to at least tell him to pick up the pace so they could go to dinner before everything closed. He walked down the hallway lazily and flipped on the light.

"Shit!" he spat horrified as he saw the blood covering his white carpet. "Naruto??" he yelled running to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Fuck, Naruto..." he sighed slamming the door with his shoulder. He busted the door in time to see his nephews eyes slip closed as he started slipping under the blood stained water. Pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911, he ran to the tub and pulled Naruto out of the tub and into his lap. The bloody water and the blood leaking from Naruto's wounds covered stained his jeans and t-shirt as he spoke to the operator.

Once he knew an ambulance was on the way he started rummaging through the drawers for something to stop the bleeding. He couldn't find anything so settled for using a towel that was hanging on the hook. Naruto was out cold but he still had a pulse as Jiriya applied pressure to his wrists getting the bleeding to stop as best he could.

The rest of the night was a blur for everyone involved Naruto was rushed to the hospital and much to his dismay he lived. When he woke up his uncle was by his side along with a nurse he had needed 32 stitches all together and was in a ton of pain. He couldn't stop shaking as he looked at the nurse and his uncle. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to die. His uncle wasn't supposed to come home.

"I hate you..." Naruto informed Jiriya shaking as he turned to look out the window. His uncle just shook his head, he couldn't understand why Naruto was so pissed that he wanted to die. His life wasn't that bad, at least not as far as he could tell. He bought the kid everything he wanted, video games, dvds, clothes, a new car even.

"You don't mean that, I'm going to get some fresh air.." he looked at the nurse knowing they'd be sending in someone to evaluate Naruto's mental health.

Naruto closed his eyes and fell back asleep, only to be woken up a little while later by some woman.

"My name is Shizune I just have a few questions for you Naruto," she said very calmly sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Hurry up and ask me so I can get this over with and go home.." Naruto spat annoyed.

"Why did you cut yourself?" she asked looking down at the list of questions.

"I felt like it..." he rolled his eyes looking at her like she was an idiot how many reasons could one have for that.

"You could have died you know?" she asked looking up at him with a friendly smile.

"No shit..."

"Have you learned your lesson, if we send you home you won't try this again will you?" she asked ignoring his rude answer she was used to it.

"No actually as soon as I get home I'm going to try again, but this time I will succeed.." he informed her nonchalantly looking away from her and out the window.

"Then we can't let you go home.." she sighed marking something down on the paper.

"What?" he asked looking back over at her.

"You can't go home I said, you will have stay in the WMUT." she said nonchalantly as she signed the papers. "After you recover some more the nurses will send you down there," she informed him standing and getting ready to leave.

"What? I'm staying in the what?" he asked pissed sitting up though it hurt a little to move so quickly.

"The ward for mentally unstable teens.." she informed him before walking out the door.

"Fuck.." he said rolling his eyes, that ought to be a blast being stuck with a bunch of crazy emo teens. He was not mentally unstable he just wanted to die, was that so much to ask?

Jiraiya tried talking to him and reasoning that it was for his own good, but Naruto just continued to yell at him like he was the biggest prick ever.

"What the fuck ever Naruto, next time do us all a favor and do it right..." Jiraiya had finally had enough he left his nephew alone in the hospital and went to head home and clean up the mess as well as pack him a few things to send up to the hospital for his bratty nephew.

Naruto was silent as Jiraiya left not giving him any sort of reaction. "I don't fucking need this..." Naruto spat pulling the iv out of his arm and climbing out of bed after a few minutes. He walked over to the window. He wanted to open it and jump, but the windows didn't open. "Fuck," he spat annoyed as he went about trying to break the window.

"What is all that noise?" a nurse asked as she peaked in the door. After seeing what Naruto was doing she called for some help. A couple people held Naruto down as as the nurse gave him a shot of something to calm him down. She looked down at his arm where he pulled the iv out shook her head it was bleeding, not to bad, but she knew he'd have a ton of bruising. Naruto slowly calmed down as the set him down in a wheelchair. He had bandages wrapped up to his elbows on both hands, and was tearing at them, but it was no use.

"Take him up to the WMUT..." the nurse said shaking her head as she let security push the blonde out the door and down the hall to an elevator.

He was still tearing at the bandages with no luck and his eyes were starting to get hazy from the drugs. He looked around the white room at the teens sitting on couches and staring off at nothing or reading. A few people in particular caught his eye. A teen about his age who had short black hair that was spiked up in the back, dressed the same as him and everyone else in light blue hospital issue pants and matching t-shirt. As he rolled past that teen he noticed a young teen with bright red hair and scary green eyes staring out the window. He had something tattooed on his head that he couldn't quite make out as he went by. He was wheeled into room with a boy and and dog sitting on one of the beds.

The blonde looked at them both as the guards hoisted him up into the bed before leaving. He stared silently at the other teen until the guard was out of view. Once they were alone his room mate spoke up. "I'm Kiba, who are you?" he asked curiously petting the dog in a manner Naruto found very creepy.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied drowsily rolling over on his side to get a better look at his room mate. He wondered what was with the red face paint, but decided not to ask.

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked very nonchalantly


End file.
